


Потеряться и найти

by torri_jirou



Category: OROCHI (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После концерта в Москве, Ушивака решает пройтись от клуба до гостиницы пешком...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потеряться и найти

Может, переводчик не соврал и Москва правда была красивым городом, но только не в это время и не в такую погоду. И точно не в том месте, где Ушивака сейчас оказался. Пустынный переулок еле освещался редкими фонарями в лучших традициях фильмов ужасов. Неприглядные решетки на окнах первых этажей, глухие двери с кодовыми замками, серые стены – то ли бедный, то ли вообще не жилой район. Любому на такой улице не по себе станет, что уж говорить о человеке оказавшемся здесь впервые. И холод. От которого кажется смерзлись в ледышку все внутренности, мышцы и суставы. А самое обидное, что даже разозлиться не на кого, кроме себя.  
Раньше, когда Ушивака еще недалеко ушел от клуба, ему открылась с холма перспектива красивой, широкой улицы с невысокими, старинными домами, украшенными лепниной. В теплом, оранжевом свете уличных фонарей они выглядели очень приветливо. Но за каким-то чертом он свернул в тот извилистый переулок и упрямо не стал поворачивать назад, когда понял, что уходит все дальше от людных и светлых мест.  
А ведь бродить среди ночи по чужому городу его никто не гнал. Съесть горячую пиццу, дождаться автобуса, приехать в гостиницу, принять душ, напиться быть может, и завалиться спать – каким прекрасным мог быть этот вечер.  
Вот только он не смог оставаться вместе со всеми и смеяться, как ни в чем не бывало, когда в гримерке зашел шутливый разговор о том, кто что в первую очередь сделает после окончания тура. Варианты придумывались один фантастичнее другого, а Юкимура только улыбнулся и промолчал, когда подошла его очередь. В эту минуту, мысль пройтись пешком от клуба до гостиницы, показалась просто отличной. Кажется, Ушивака тогда совершенно искренне думал, что прогулка отвлечет его от неприятных мыслей. И что в итоге? Он находится неизвестно где, навигатор показывает неизвестно что, а в голове все равно крутится только одна мысль – это их последний тур вместе. И перед глазами стоит лицо Юки-куна, когда он пришел сообщить о своем уходе. Он выглядел тогда так серьезно и решительно, что Ушивака даже не попытался его отговаривать, сразу понял – ничего не выйдет.  
Редкие снежинки, каким-то чудом находившие дорогу к земле в этом узком рукотворном каньоне наверное показали путь своим подружкам – снег с каждой минутой валил все гуще. Теплее не стало, но мрачная неприглядность серых домов немного сгладилась. Вот только снег засыпал и прятал под собой еще и замерзшие лужи на асфальте.  
Ушивака подскользнулся на заледенелом тротуаре, еле успел ухватиться за оконную решетку чтобы не упасть, оказывается есть от них хоть какая-то польза. Но до чего же уродливы... Он оглянулся назад, потом посмотрел вперед - пожалуй сейчас уже все равно в какую сторону идти, столько раз поворачивал, теперь и не вспомнить правильную дорогу обратно. Нет, надо идти дальше, вперед, иначе вообще не имеет смысл отправляться в путь. Он так относился к любой дороге, любому выбранному делу, любому испытанию.  
Еще совсем недавно казалось, что он идет не один...  
Нет, Ушивака никого не винил, ни Юки, ни тех, кто свернул, отступился с их пути раньше.  
Обвинять других в слабости и неверии - прямой путь к потере веры в себя, а он слишком далеко зашел, чтобы останавливаться или поворачивать. Он сам себе эту дорогу выбрал, отказался от собственного имени, назвал себя "самураем на стезе музыки" и не просто назвал – поверил в свою судьбу и счастливую звезду, поверил в предназначение.  
И вот сегодня его предательская звезда завела его в дикое, безлюдное место и похоже, Ушиваку ждет великая судьба - замерзнуть насмерть в этом холодном, темном городе из-за глупой гордости и кривого навигатора.  
Переулок разделился на две части, уходящие в стороны под острым углом. Ушивака выбрал правую, помня о приветливой улице с которой свернул, в надежде снова на нее выйти. Обмотал свисающие концы шарфа вокруг шеи и засунул пальцы в рукава куртки. Не намного, но стало теплее. Хоть бы кого встретить, пусть даже человек английского не знает, по складам произнести адрес и название гостиницы, Ушивака уж как-нибудь сумеет.  
Мысли опять вернулись к причине по которой его понесло бродить по ночным улицам. Он всегда считал, что в его жизни любое событие происходит только к лучшему. Любая неудача учила чему-то новому, и в конце концов приводила к победе. Может быть уверенность, что все идет как надо и позволяла легко переживать прежние поражения.  
А сейчас не получалось. Хотя, если подумать, что особенного случилось? Не первый человек уходит из группы, не первый раз Ушиваке приходится самому разрывать отношения, когда он этого не хочет. Это даже поражением нельзя назвать. Замерзнуть так и не найдя дороги, вот это будет настоящим поражением. Пальцы ног он уже почти не чувствовал. Как здесь только люди живут? Весна ведь уже, а тут холоднее, чем на Хоккайдо в январе.  
Он попытался еще раз определить где находится, но телефонный навигатор упрямо показывал, что Ушивака сейчас стоит на середине реки.  
А, к черту все! К черту этого Юкимуру, труса и предателя. Может сколько угодно рассказывать, что он сделает после тура, Ушивака внимания на него больше не обратит. Забудет, как забыл всех остальных.  
…Память явно над ним издевалась сегодня. Или этот город, который кто-то не иначе как в насмешку назвал «портом пяти морей», но чем-то свежим, морским вдруг повеяло в воздухе. Может, правда, поблизости река или виной тому был вновь начавшийся снегопад, что Ушивака вспомнил совсем другое: влажную, жаркую ночь в Сиднее, берег океана, соленые брызги прибоя и песок на плечах Юки.  
Они стали любовниками почти сразу после основания группы. И не расставались, даже когда остальные участники стали уходить один за другим. А сейчас этому приходит конец.  
В конце переулка вдруг показался яркий свет. Такой же теплый, оранжевый, как на той улице и Ушивака бросился бежать не чуя под собой ног, в прямом и переносном смысле.  
Это оказалась какая-то другая улица, более современная, более широкая и, несмотря на поздний час, людная.  
К нему приближалась компания из двух девушек и парня, Ушивака решил подождать пока они подойдут ближе, а не пугать, кидаясь навстречу, но в этот момент увидел позади них подозрительно знакомую розовую шевелюру и черную куртку с фиолетовой полосой.  
\- Юки?! - Ушивака не мог поверить своим глазам, но человек вздрогнул, обернулся и уже через секунду перед ним на самом деле стоял Юкимура, немного рассерженный, немного встревоженный и совсем-совсем немного обрадованный. - Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Тебя ищу. Мы все тебя ищем. Ты почему телефон отключил?  
\- Я не... - телефон действительно оказался выключен. - Может случайно, когда в последний раз место определял?  
Юкимура не дослушал, набрал номер и сказал кому-то:  
\- Нашел. Мы возвращаемся. Не знаю, наверное... Ты замерз? - обратился он к Ушиваке.  
Ушивака кивнул и его затрясло. Как будто от этого вопроса стало холоднее в десятки раз. Теперь он чувствовал, что замерзли не только руки, лицо и пальцы ног – он весь заледенел.  
Юкимура закончил разговор.  
\- Ладно, пошли. Джун тебе уже согревающее раздобыл.  
\- А может такси возьмем? - жалобно попросил Ушивака.  
\- Рей, ты что? Гостиница в пятнадцать минутах отсюда, мы машину дольше дожидаться будем.  
Юки никогда не признавал его нового имени, делал уступки только для журналистов и поклонников, а в обычной жизни звал старым именем, которое услышал при знакомстве. А когда ссорились, насмешливо называл "лордом".  
В номере их уже ждал горячий, только что заваренный чай, бутылка водки с запиской, что ее надо принимать внутрь и наружу - обязательно растереть руки и ноги, а сам Джун успел деликатно исчезнуть до их возвращения.  
\- Пей, - Юки протянул полную стопку. - Говорят надо залпом.  
Сначала показалось, что это просто вода со странным запахом, а потом Ушиваку всего передернуло от отвращения, но зато в животе разлилось тепло и ноги стали ватным.  
Юки плеснул водки себе на руку, растер между ладонями и высоко задрал рукава свитера Ушиваки.  
Первое прикосновение было мучительным.  
\- Боже, как больно! - казалось, что пальцы сейчас отвалятся, стоит Юкимуре надавить чуть посильнее.  
А тот, не обращая внимания на стоны и жалобы, продолжал растирать водкой замерзшие руки.  
\- Юки, я не могу больше.  
\- Мне сказали так надо, а то можно вообще пальцев лишиться. Ты лучше пей, - он кивнул на стакан и Ушивака послушно себе налил, но потом передумал.  
\- Не могу, она отвратительна.  
Юкимура наконец оставил в покое его руки, быстрым движением стянул один носок и плеснул себе на ладонь новую порцию водки.  
Замерзшие пальцы взорвались болью, Ушивака был готов завизжать как девчонка и чтобы сдержаться, схватил стакан и опрокинул в себя всю оставшуюся водку. Как ни странно, это помогло. Огонь, опаливший горло, удачно отвлек внимание от сведенных ломотой ног.  
А потом, когда вернулась способность дышать нормально, сразу стало тепло: в груди, в животе. Юкимура растирал уже вторую ногу и боль больше не казалась невыносимой.  
Кажется Ушивака опьянел. Нет, в глазах не двоилось, у него как будто раздвоилось сознание. Один Ушивака, совершенно трезвый, но потерявший способность говорить и двигаться, мог только смотреть на происходящее. А вот второму досталось все: пьяная расторможенность движений, не менее пьяная ухмылка, приступ острой жалости к себе и отказавшие тормоза.  
И вот этот второй смотрел на Юки с тоской и безнадежностью, и собирался сделать что-то такое, что нормальный, не раздвоившийся Ушивака никогда бы себе не позволил. Но ведь сейчас он пьян и за свои действия не отвечает, значит...  
Юки стоял перед ним на коленях, продолжая растирать ступни, он был предельно сосредоточен, и совсем не заметил, что с Ушивакой творится что-то странное.  
Розовые волосы, небрежно забранные в хвост, сейчас были единственным напоминанием о его ярком и что уж говорить, женственном сценическом образе. Ушивака дернул слабую резинку - она лопнула - растрепал Юки волосы и мысленно краснея от того, как пошло и жалко звучат его слова, пробормотал:  
\- Ты меня бросил, Юки. Неужели моя принцесса меня покидает?  
Юкимура взял его руку в свою и первый раз за вечер посмотрел в глаза, прямо и серьезно. Сказал с грустью:  
\- Нет, Рей. Я всего лишь ухожу из группы. Но ты сам поставил между ней и собой знак равенства и не оставил мне выбора. Мы ведь уже все решили...  
\- Решили, - эхом отозвался Ушивака. - Ну и что?..  
Он высвободил свою руку и снова растрепал волосы Юки, стал перебирать прядь за прядью.  
\- Ты пьян и тебе надо спать.  
\- Только не отубай мне голову, когда я засну, ладно?  
\- Постараюсь.  
Юкимура поднялся с колен, подхватил Ушиваку под руки и перетащил на кровать. Быстро стянул свитер и футболку, начал расстегивать джинсы. Жалкая пародия на былую страсть, только завтра им не придется собирать по всему номеру разбросанные накануне вещи.  
\- Юки! - Ушивака перехватил его руку, - Останься сегодня. Джун переночует в твоем номере, он поймет.  
Юкимура попытался мягко освободиться, но он не пускал.  
\- Рей, зря это...  
\- Знаю. И то, что я сейчас жалок, тоже знаю. Но мне все равно. Ведь мы не просто так встретились. И тогда, и сейчас. Это же не случайно, правда?  
\- Ты завтра первый меня возненавидишь, если я останусь.  
\- Не сильнее, чем сейчас.  
\- Что ж, спасибо за откровенность, - Юкимура довольно бесцеремонно стянул с него джинсы, укрыл одеялом.  
Ушивака закрыл глаза. Смотреть как Юки уходит, не хотелось. Щелкнул выключатель, сейчас откроется дверь и он останется один. Но Юкимура почему-то медлил, Ушивака прислушивался изо всех сил и все равно не мог понять, что тот делает. А потом раздался щелчок запираемого замка, шорох одежды, тихие шаги. Прежде чем лечь рядом, Юкимура сказал:  
\- Джун просил передать, чтобы ты даже не мечтал легко отделаться, он тебе все припомнит.  
А когда оставил в покое его исцелованные губы, добавил:  
\- Только до конца тура, Рей...  
Ушивака молча кивнул в темноте. У него есть время до конца тура. А потом... даже если он не сумеет удержать Юки сейчас, он все равно найдет его на своем жизненном пути. Как нашел когда-то в Австралии, как нашел сейчас посреди студеной Москвы. Он обязательно найдет потерянное, если не будет сворачивать со своего пути.


End file.
